No Mistakes
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: my night starts off bad, I unsuccessfully cash in my Money in the Bank briefcase, get physically assaulted by my fiancée... John Cena is having a BAD day, it's the worst day of his life, but will it all end bad? xJacy One-shot x


_**A/N: I'm fully inspired by Raw 1000, I think I totally loved it! I mean there was so much of it packed into three hours of solid fun and shocks- how could I NOT love it! **_

_**Anyway here is what my inspiration has decided upon writing to entertain you all...**_

_**My inspiration comes from Backstage Fallout when John Cena was asked about him cashing in his Money In The Bank Opportunity and his tweet to AJ lol x x x**_

* * *

It was another night for me to make history, it was just the wrong kind, I was the first person to cash in their money in the bank briefcase and be unsuccessful in my attempt against the reigning WWE Champion CM Punk, the words that come to mind are, _"My mistake" _As the camera's start rolling for the WWE Exclusive videos, I feel numb, I don't know what to say, mistakes do happen... But, I can stay silent for too long so I go on, _"We all know I've had issues with CM Punk in the past, but it's been..." _What was I going to say? I pause solemnly for a second before continuing, _"The word respect comes up. If you're the champ, nobody has any loyalty to anything..." _And that is the truth, _"The word respect comes to mind, even when we're at each other's throat. It's just respect. I go back to Money in the Bank when Vince went to throw it out and I told him no, and I lost. My watch, my terms, and I respect that..." _

That was possibly the worse and most painful interview I have done, period, I think the disbelief and pain is written all over my face as I watch the replay on the TV monitor in my locker room, what a load of crap, everything I said was true, but it was crap, I thought I'd be the champ here tonight in St Louis, but instead I'm consoling myself in my locker room, locked away from the outside world.

I close my eyes, trying to regain some composure as I hear a knock on the door, I couldn't deal with another Cena, you're actually human and you suck look. I shook my head rising from my chair heading in the general direction of the door swinging it open, nearly taking the door off it's hinges, _"What?" _I hear my voice boom out, it's harsh and cold, totally unlike me, the slender figure in front of me flinches, I inhale deeply, jackass...

"_Hey..."_ I reach out to touch her, _"I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't expect it to be you.."_ I say genuinely, as she walks past me into my locker room, _"Come in by all means..." _I mutter before closing the door behind me gently, turning around to face her, her beautiful brown eyes are baring holes into me, it was as if the world was against me, even my fiancée... the love of my life seemed to be mad at me for something, or was I just being paranoid after a long, hard, unforgettable day in St Louis.

* * *

Next thing I now there's a water bottle being launched at my head, I move out of the way just in time, _"Ok.." _I put my hands up in a surrendering manner, _"Do you want to tell me what I've supposed to have done before you attack me?" _I mock her attempts to harm me, which only allows her to compose herself before she starts her verbal attack on me...

"_What you've done?" _It's like she's seen red and is in a parallel universe to me, as I stand there confused and dumbfounded for the second time today, this time I don't know why though... _" John, you are unbelievable! You can't even see it?" _I hear my fiancée continue, as she grabs the nearest thing off my dresser to throw in my direction, I duck once again, I actually am thinking what I've done to upset the blonde so much, I look at her in complete and utter confusion...

"_Guess today isn't the only day you've made a mistake is it?" _She bites out. Then I figured it out, she'd seen my stupid tweet about AJ...

_"Stay put WWEAJLee ill be there in 10min. May I recommend #50shadesofJohn its an exciting read," _Followed up by_"By the way, i stole Tensai's idea and got u guys a sweet #1cupkeurig as a gift.. Sorry to spoil it, just want u to know its from me."_

But I was honestly merely making a remark to her tweet earlier on in the day_ "One last day to sew my wild oats as a single woman. So if you need me, I'll be quietly reading a book at a Barnes and Noble Starbucks." _Plus hello it's AJ, why would I want her when my fiancée was the hottest woman in the world_, _even if I am a little biased to say the least!

I laugh, it may be the worse thing I had done that day, _"Baby, it meant nothin-" _As I step closer to her,I was met by her hand in my face, my cheek stung from the force coming from the impact, _"It meant nothing.. I mean nothing to you?" _Ok.. it wasn't the tweet as I thought before... _"Stacy, you mean everything to me, you know that!" _I have to hold back from shouting at her, the woman infuriated me sometimes, but I love her...

"_Well John you should learn to keep it in your pants then!" _Oh it was the tweet... Damn, Stacy Keibler knew how to infuriate me, _"Stacy, I would never cheat on you, why would I?" _I advance on her, closing the gap between us, until she's nearly backed against the desk she had been so close to already.

* * *

"_Today really is a day of mistakes for you isn't it?" _I love how my girl doesn't back down from me, I smile, which I know must be infuriating her right now, _"Well beautiful, how about you enlighten me about my so called mistakes..."_

"_Last time you came to Baltimore ring any bells..." _She responds instantly, Oh it rings bells al-right, _"How was that a mistake? As I recall you were willing, but then again baby, you always are for me" _I smirk at her, I have a deja vu experience that she's going to slap me again, but she doesn't, _"Yes, but normally you're careful...are you getting what I'm saying yet?" _I must have been hit hard enough by her to be confused again.

"_Well let's say what I'm about to say shouldn't come as a shock...but it'll either make your day worse or make it better, I'll let you be the judge of that.."_

"_Stace, enough of the riddles. I've had a long day, and I don't want to fight with you, so just tell me what mistake I've made now..." _I just want this day to be over, it has been the worst day of my life and now I'm arguing with the love of my life, just great.

"_I'm pregnant..." _I'm speechless, she's pregnant, she doesn't look it, her body is as slender as always, she must have seen my eyes raking down her body, trying to work out how far gone she could be, _"I'm three months pregnant John, say something, anything right now..." _Her tone starts off harsh but ends up soft, almost pleading, _"Please?" _

It seems like an eternity that we're in silence for, my night starts off bad, I unsuccessfully cash in my Money in the Bank briefcase, get physically assaulted by my fiancée, who I later find out is pregnant with my child, today had certainly turned around in the last ten minutes.

"_So you're telling me, your angry at me about this? So it's my mistake?" _I ask her to clarify the situation neutrally, _"I, John-" _The beautiful blonde in front of me looks scared for the first time since she's been in my locker room, I cut her off before she can say any more, I place my hand on her stomach, I can feel the tiniest bump, I look up into her eyes, _"Because our child could never be a mistake.. planned or unplanned..." _I finish my voice feels raw with the passion dripping out of it.

"_I love you..." _Is all she says and in fairness it's all I've ever needed to get through my dark days, _"I just wanted to prepare you for the mood swings now rather than later" _She jokes, as she leans in to kiss me, I have missed her, she's the missing piece to my puzzle and now there's going to be three of us, _"So you're not mad?" _I hear a small voice ask me as I pull away from her lips, my eyes instantly fly to hers, _"Mad? How could I be? You're going to be my wife, and the mother of my child, you have no idea how proud that makes me... I don't want you to think I'm not happy, because I am, I'm going to be a father for the first time with the woman I love" _Sometimes she infuriates me because she makes me into a soppy romantic.

Today had been the best day ever.

No mistakes, just another step towards greatness.

* * *

_**A/N 2: I missed my Jacy, as I haven't had time to update my existing work I thought I'd treat you to a short one-shot! X x x**_


End file.
